Dragons Fear
by Zero-A.C
Summary: The worst was the thought of losing him. Especially to a girl she once had been herself. After all he was hers alone. KaibaxBEWD. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, because if I would Yugi definitely wouldn't be the main character._

_Author's note: It has been a long time since I wrote something for Yu-Gi-Oh…so I thought, although my main interest shifts to some other Animes, I need to write something for my favourite character and his Dragon. This story is a bit inspired by one of my other one-shots dragons treasure and the darker BEWD. So please enjoy! _

x x x

dragons fear

She looked at her proud master, her friend, her treasure. She waited for his command to attack and to crush his enemies. She waited for the small smile only she could put on his face.

Once again she was reminded how much she loved Seto Kaiba and when he listened to her call, she knew that he was returning the feeling. It made her feel satisfied, but filled her as well with possessiveness. She didn't want to share him with any other monster; she wanted to be his favourite. That's why she had despised Obelisk. But of course in the end Seto Kaiba had decided for her and against the god. It made her proud. There weren't many who would favour a dragon over a god, but he did.

She loved him and never wanted to lose him, but then their ancient past called for both of them and she had to call him to a battle that wasn't his anymore. In the memory world of the Pharaoh she feared that she would lose him. Not to Zork, but to his own memories and to a damned girl. Not a goddess, not a queen but a simple girl and the worst was that she once had been this girl. Kisara.

So many things had changed, so much time had passed since the day she had been Kisara. The memory of her was fading in the mind of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Sure she was the soul of the white haired girl, but they weren't the same. Kisara had been kind, loyal and strong. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was vicious, possessive and powerful. The only thing they had in common was that they were in love with a human boy.

And now Seto Kaiba might remember his past as the high-priest, or worse: fall in love with Kisara again. And this was something the Blue-Eyes White Dragon couldn't accept.

Through the memories of Kisara and her love for the High-Priest Seth were fading, the memories of her time at the side of the Pharaoh Seth were still there. It were painful memories. She had done everything in her power to protect him, because Kisara had wanted it, but he had never seen her. He had seen her as Kisara, always as her, the girl he had lost, but never as the Dragon she was now. And it had hurt.

Thousands of years later, she had met the boy who just looked like her old master, his reincarnation, but who was so unlike him. Seto Kaiba had looked at her and only at her. Not at a girl, not at a lost love, only at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and she had seen the possessive glint in his eyes and the fascination and the love that shone through it all.

Now Seto Kaiba was in the memory world and he would meet Kisara and maybe he would remember and accept who he once had been. She knew she would hate it, if he would look at her differently, if he would see Kisara in her again.

He met the Blue-Eyed girl, saw her die and he saw the Dragon being born from her sacrifice. She saw the confusion in his eyes when he met Kisara, saw the sadness when she called for the Dragon to protect the man she loved. It hurt again, hurt so much that she could have cried out loud. Losing to a girl she once had been, losing to a human that wasn't Mokuba(yes the boy was the only one she would allow at Seto Kaiba's side, besides herself) was just pathetic. But there still was this small hope that he woudn't see Kisara in her, a small bit of hope.

When they came back to the real world she saw Seto Kaiba looking thoughtfully at the card of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, her card. He seemed to be troubled on his own and first she couldn't understand what it was, until he asked this one question. "Are you truly my Dragon or his girl?"

A surge of victory ran through her veins, followed by anger how he could ask such a stupid question. Of course she was his. His alone. Not the High-Priests Dragon, not the Pharaohs Dragon, not someone else Dragon. His. And if he needed a prove, then all he had to do was play her and forget about Kisara.

Days later this was what he did and she showed herself in all her strength and glory, only a Blue-Eyes White Dragon could possess. For a moment he was taken back at her sight, because never before had she risen like this. Her head turned to him, her eyes capturing his equally blue eyes and then she slowly bowed down, eyes never leaving his, asking him if he had his answer. And although Seto Kaiba would have never admitted that she was more than a simple hologram, he knew.

Kisara and the High-Priest and the Pharaoh were forgotten. This wasn't the past, this was the future.

He was Seto Kaiba and she was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon only belonged to him and no one else, as much as he belonged to her.

Seto Kaibas laughter mingled with the roar of his dragon.

She anticipated his order and then stroke down his enemy in one single white blast of energy.

And no one would escape her this time.

END

x x x

_Author's note: Somehow I love a possessive Blue-Eyes White Dragon…I hope you enjoyed this story and please feel free to write a review. No flames allowed and please be aware that English isn't my native language, so constructive criticism is appreciated._


End file.
